Information handling devices (“devices” or “electronic devices”), for example laptop computers, smart phones, tablet devices, smart watches and other wearables, and the like, are utilized for many daily functions. As technology has advanced so too has the ways in which we interact with our electronic devices. For example, touch and voice controlled devices are becoming ubiquitous through society. In an effort to increase the usability of devices, manufacturers and designers have worked to make interfacing with a devices as seem less and comfortable as possible to a user.
Accordingly, voice/speech, as a means of device interaction, has taking great strides in usability. In order for an electronic device to carry out a task based on a voice command, the voice command must first be converted into a format that the electronic device can understand and process. In order to process voice data, some devices may request a user to enter sample voice data (e.g., reading a sentence during setup). Other alternative methods for increasing the accuracy of voice data transcription exist, but there still exists a lot of room for improvement.